


The Right Choice

by Myuserisname



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, uhh other tags...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myuserisname/pseuds/Myuserisname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison's made a lot of stupid decisions, but he's sure this isn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriRainbowitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/gifts).



> This is my first fan fic on here, and my first Leverage fan fic. No beta so if it sucks sorry! Anyways comments and kudos are obviously always accepted including constructive criticism.

Hardison has made a lot of stupid decisions in his life. Like that time when he played WoW all night, and he let his team down.

Maybe that happened more than once...

Needless to say he's made a lot of really dumb choices. Eliot likes to point this out with his trademark "Dammit Hardison" every time any little thing goes wrong. Like that time they had to walk up 30 flights of stairs and blow up a door to get into a building because he wasn't awake to work the elevators. Honestly though the man's wanted in more countries than he knows exist so a couple of stairs really shouldn't have been such a big deal. 

And then there was the time with the sandwich. No further explanation needed.

So yeah Hardison spends a lot of time screwing up. But today he woke up just as the sun was rising, illuminating  Eliot's hair just right. Today Parker chose to sleep in the bed with them, and snuggled closer when he changed position. And he knew then and there this was the best choice he ever made.


End file.
